


Once Upon A December

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: A veces, a Rusia le gusta recordar en las noches de silencio, luna, y fantasmas a su pequeña princesa.





	Once Upon A December

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Un pequeño oneshot que hice para un reto, y algunas notas:
> 
> -Songfic basado en la canción de nombre "Once Upon a December"  
> -No ships o romance  
> -Recuento de recuerdos con ligero contexto histórico.

_Una vez, tiempo atrás, él lo recordaba con claridad; cuando hasta el más crudo invierno llenaba de luces doradas desde la gala, la ilusión, y la riqueza de las fiestas del palacio._

La familia real recorría esos pasillos largos, tan largos que parecían apropiarse de las risas cristalinas de los niños.

Todo era tan hermoso, tan gentil y engañoso; que hasta los que caminaban bajo esa abundancia no vieron el odio que se cernía a la miseria fuera de esas paredes. ¿Habrá sido, en invierno, la última fiesta donde la vio bailar? ¿O tal vez, poco antes? No estaba seguro, siempre le parecía tan pequeña, y esas tierras tan cubiertas de nieve que a veces se sorprendía cuando el invierno les daba un poco de sosiego.

Fuere como fuere, ella corría con las mejillas rojas, ella recibía el invierno en sus manos pequeñas y blancas, su cabello enmarcaba sus dulces facciones, y su familia la adoraba, como un precioso tesoro. Él recordaba las horas en que hablaron, en que accedió a jugar con ella.

Su pequeña _Anya_ ; la recordada Anastasia. La princesa más pequeña de la familia, y el cuento más triste que quedo del último Zar de Rusia.

Muy lejos murió ella del castillo donde nació, pagó los crímenes de otros, esos niños fueron los receptores del odio. Pero Iván, siendo Rusia misma, no podía ir en contra de la balanza del poder decidida por su gente. Aún así intentó al menos alejar a los inocentes de la crisis de su nación.

A veces iba a ese palacio, donde todavía escuchaba las risas de esos niños, y la voz de Anastasia llamándole para admirar la nieve, como fue una vez en diciembre, o como era siempre que lo veía. ¿Anastasia lo habrá llamado? ¿Tuvo miedo o frio? El mismo le daba vueltas a esas preguntas, tras su eterna sonrisa y aspecto de falsa dulzura.

Cuando pasaba por el salón dedicado a las galas del palacio, no podía evitar quedarse parado en el centro, con sus brazos en posición, y su cuerpo encorvado para verla, como si volviera a bailar con su pequeña Anya, que alzaba el rostro con una enorme sonrisa, tras haberlo convencido a acompañarla en la fiesta.

Anastasia corría envuelta en su precioso vestido para ser abrazada por su padre, y los besos en sus mejillas de su madre. Y entonces todos continuaban bailando, felices, ignorantes del malestar fuera de esas paredes.

La niña volvía a correr hacia él, siendo reprendida por sus padres por su comportamiento poco rectado. Iván entonces reía, de corazón, como pocas veces podía hacer. Tomaba la mano de la princesa, para volver a bailar con ella, sin importarle que tuviera que estar agachado buena parte de la fiesta.

» _—¡Bailemos, por favor!_

_»—¿Por qué quiero jugar contigo? ¡Es que eres mi amigo!_

_»—¡Lo quiero señor Iván!_

_Tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo, esos salones estuvieron llenos de vida, con cientos de personas a veces bailando con majestuosidad, sonriendo graciosamente._

Poco recordaba de la caída de la familia, era algo que tenía que dejar atrás para seguir. Las naciones amaban como humanos, y por lo mismo, eran selectivas con lo que dejaban recordar, porque adoraban a personas que morirían mucho antes que ellos.

Realmente, con tantas guerras, y tantas veces que le mancillaron, aun asfixiándose en sus memorias, le era tremendamente difícil llorar; más acostumbrado a tener que ser cruel para volverse inquebrantable, como su misma nación, su tristeza se quedaba en su sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña Anya —respondió Iván, al fantasma que a veces revivía de sus recuerdos.

Rusia se agachó, y puso sus manos en posición, permitiéndose recordar la última sinfonía de aquel diciembre, donde bailó con la princesa, la más pequeña, y la más adorada de todas las que pasaron por ese palacio.

Recordaba, bailando graciosamente, a la muy amada Anastasia.

Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, en los fantasmas del recuerdo de quién alguna vez fue. Lo que siempre sería un recuerdo, y memorias en pasillos vacíos.

A pesar de su estatura, y su a veces considerada tosca complexión, Iván siempre fue un gran bailarín, que maravillaba a Anastasia. Fueron muchas las veces en que incluso bailaron solos, cuando Iván terminaba de atender sus asuntos con el Zar, la niña lo jalaba del brazo obligándolo a ser su pareja de baile, en compensación del poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos, porque al ser una nación, su vida estaba llena de responsabilidades.

Aun así, el Zar mismo era quien lo animaba a divertirse y ceder a la petición de Anastasia. En otras ocasiones, cuando el último mes del año se acercaba, el mismo decía a la princesa, y a sus hermanas, que tenían que ensayar porque las últimas fiestas del año se acercaban.

Entonces bailaba con las princesas, y al final Anastasia esperaba pacientemente su turno, donde ella e Iván bailarían sin música, acompañados de las ultimas luces de la tarde. Anastasia adoraba esas fiestas porque podía pasar tiempo tanto con su familia como con Iván, su preciado amigo.

Las princesas lucían sus vestimentas con sus graciosos y ensayados movimientos mientras los Zares veían con amor, con notable orgullo, a sus hijas resaltar entre los asistentes. Rusia siempre pensó, que aun siendo una de las más jóvenes entre las hijas de los regentes.

La princesa siempre se molestó con él por verla todavía como una niña pequeña, y siempre le contestaba que para él, no dejaría de ser su "pequeña Anastasia". También recordaba al príncipe, que solía acompañar generalmente a su hermana, y el chiquillo reía con la molestia de su hermana.

Cada vez que se sentía solo, volvía en los últimos días del año, en las horas más oscuras de la noche, donde en el silencio pudiera escuchar a lo lejos, pero tan clara como en sus recuerdos, la transparente risa de su dulce Anya.

A veces, podía escuchar las voces de las princesas y el pequeño príncipe rodearlo en ese momento que visitaba el palacio; a veces incluso podía sentir que estaban ahí, con él.

Rusia siguió bailando con las _melodías magistrales que se mecían en sus memorias, escuchadas tiempo atrás, olvidadas en el pasado, y arrastradas muy lejos para recordar._

Música durmiente en una preciosa memoria, de una princesa que alguna vez bailó esa pieza, _una vez..._

_En un olvidado diciembre._

**Author's Note:**

> Era un mar de lagrimas haciendo esto, malditos ninjas corta cebollas :c
> 
> Oneshot para la temática de enero de Motín Fanficker, que era hacer un Sogfic. ¡Cumplido! Y de paso, cumplo con otro oneshot que debía del Fictober xD. Si bien no tome 100 x 100 tal cual la letra de la canción, porque más bien parafrasee varias referencias, si esta inspirada en esa preciosa melodía.


End file.
